Trixie and Rex, 'sittin in a prehistoric tree
by dragon-grrl15
Summary: TOY STORY 3 SPOILERS. What happens when Rex has fallen in love, and he finds out the feeling is mutual?
1. Chapter 1

"Rex, we are so CLOSE!" yelled Trixie. Rex just smiled and laughed. Trixie was a cute, high spirited dinosaur, but Rex didn't have the guts to tell her about his feelings. Well, of course, he didn't have guts, (probably because he was made of hollow plastic).

And they were pre-school toys for crying out loud, how could they go out? Rex quickly changed his gaze from Trixie to the computer screen. She was right; they were close to beating 'Princess saves the castle 2', they only had to ride the flying dragon through the crumbling cave. When they finally finished flying out of the cave, the dragon soared through the air, green scales gleaming. Trixie watched in awe. '_I wish MY scales were shiny like that' _thought Rex '_then maybe she would look up to me like that'._ Rex rubbed his plastic scales that were really just unusually shaped bumps. Rex sighed. Trixie turned to him and said, "Why so sad? We just beat 'Princess saves the castle 2', and Bonnie's older sister is buying number 3. I thought you were excited." "I am," said Rex "It's just that…" he stopped suddenly, thinking about how stupid that would sound if he said 'I'm jealous of that dragon'. Trixie coughed, and Rex snapped out of his thoughts. "Never mind. It's ok. I'm ok." "Okay, what ever you say." Trixie said, as she trotted away. She turned around once to wink at Rex. He just got a dreamy look and waved good-bye.

"So you like her?" asked a voice. Rex was startled when he turned around to see Woody. "How long were you here?" asked Rex, embarrassed. "Ever since she winked at you." Woody replied. Rex's face got red. "It's ok if you like her. I think she likes you too." Buzz added, joining the conversation "I heard Trixie say she crushed on you one night when they were having a slumber party under the couch." "But how did you know that they were having a sleepover under the couch!" Rex yelled waving his tiny arms in the air. "Settle down" Woody said placing a hand on Rex's shoulder. "Bonnie took me down there, and left me on the coffee table." Buzz explained, "And I was creeping down from the couch when I saw a light under it. I quickly climbed back up. I heard them giggling, and then one of them asked, 'Let's tell each other what our crushes are' and that's when I heard Trixie say, 'I think I like Rex.'." Rex immediately started yelling, "And what else did they say about me!" "Rex, calm down." Buzz said softly, "And I'll tell you." Rex stopped and sat down. "Good," Buzz began. He told how after Trixie told her crush to the small group, a few of the girls piped about how that was a good crush, and how Rex was sensitive, funny, and cute. Other girls claimed that they wished that they had claimed a crush on him first. Lucky for Buzz, they didn't get into a cat fight. Instead they told the rest of there crushes, and then they fell asleep.

"Really?" asked Rex, "I never thought a girl would ever like me, let alone a few." "I hope Bo said she didn't like Rex." Woody said with a disgusted look on his face. "Don't worry, sheriff, she didn't." Buzz said, "But my Jessie did." "I'm so sorry!" Rex exclaimed, "I don't want to make any of you jealous." "It's ok" Started Buzz, "I bet she has a lot of crushes on other toys. Right Woody" he said as he punched the sheriff in the arm playfully. "Aw, don't get started." Woody angrily, blushing a little "That was just when we first met. Nothing happened after that. We are just friends now."

"Go on" said Buzz, pushing Rex towards where Trixie was. "Go ahead and tell her how you feel." Woody encouraged. "But what if she doesn't like me back?" Rex whispered nervously, "I saw her break up with 'Volacastar237' last week." Woody said, trying to keep up hope for his friend. "Are you sure?" Rex said, as his voice got a little squeaky. "Yes," added Buzz "We saw it with our very own, painted eyes. Now go and tell her." Rex took little baby steps, until buzz came behind him, and pushed him forward. Rex stumbled a little, and then turned around to see his smiling friends. He smiled back, and took a few steps to where Trixie was sitting on a cushion. He smiled and asked, "May I sit next to you?" Trixie turned around and grew a big smile on her face. She excitedly patted the seat next to her. She quickly turned her gaze from Rex to the TV screen, and pressed Y and X at the same time. She had jumped over Zurg and fired her laser at the same time. "Wow Trixie. I've never been able to beat that part." Rex explained "Because of my tiny arms." Trixie turned to see Rex waving his little arms up and down. She giggled, and continued. Rex scooted a little closer, and asked, "I heard you broke up with Volacastar237 last week." Trixie paused the game, and turned her head to Rex. "How did you know?" Rex stopped to think about it. "I uh… Just heard that's all I did, is just hear" "Who told you?" said Trixie, with a dark look on her face. "Uhhh…. No, uh, I just…" "Well isn't that cute!" She said with a smile "You spied on my conversations so you could just see if I'd broke up with him yet." She moved closer, and kissed Rex on the nose. His face got dark red, and he started to feel dizzy.

He could hear Trixie's voice say, "Rex? Rex? Rex, can you hear me?" even though he couldn't see or move, he managed to squeeze out a little, "uh huh…." He felt something on his chest… Trixie! He kept telling himself to snap out of this darkness, so he could enjoy this moment. He slowly opened one eye. He was soon returning the embrace that Trixie was giving. "So uh… what happened?" Trixie giggled as she explained that after she had kissed him, he fainted. He was out for about 4 minutes.

"Wow, that's the shortest time I've ever been out." Rex said. Trixie just smiled and giggled. "So… Do you want to…" Rex was quickly cut off by Trixie "Go out? Of course I would. I love a sweet dinosaur like you." Trixie finished. Rex turned redder in the face than green. "Let's go play some 'Buzz Lightyear'" Trixie said. Rex smiled, and trotted over with Trixie to the controllers. This would be the start of a great relation ship.


	2. Rex's first kiss

Note: Ok Sorry this is so unexpected. I was planning to make this a one page story, (or whatever you guys call it), but some people put this on their story alert, and I didn't want to disappoint them. If you find any errors, (like there and their mixed up) please tell me.

Also, sadly I do not own Toy story.

Rex and Trixie chap 2 "Rex's first kiss"

Trixie Point of view

The next day, when Bonnie went to daycare, and her mother went to work, it was time for us to spring with life. All of the girl toys came to congratulate, and give some dating tips to me. I remembered a few days back, when we were having that slumber party under the couch, and I confessed my crush. Oh, and don't forget the excitement when the girls wished they claimed him first. I knew I was a lucky one. I wished that night that someday, maybe, Rex would be in love with me as much as I loved him. Well, it came true. Ever since he was here, I'd dream about doing something fancy, like dancing, or a romantic dinner, (even though we don't really eat anything.) I was to busy daydreaming that I hadn't noticed I lost one of the ultimate final levels on the new, Buzz Lightyear video game. I snapped out of my day-dreaming when a small box popped up saying, 'Velocastar237' says: "Hi baby. I'm so sad now. I want you back plz." I turned my head in all directions to see if anyone was watching. I quickly typed "You know velocastar, I liked you, but now I've realized you never knew me, and you're not the right one." Another note popped up underneath the one I just wrote. It read "What do you mean I never knew you? I knew you to well." I felt a rush of excitement. "You never knew me. You read me." I turned off the computer right after I wrote that. I wrote what I wanted, when I wanted, where I wanted. It felt so good. I walked over to Rex to see what he was doing.

"Hey Rex," Mr. Potato started with an attitude, "Your girlfriend is comin' over here." Rex quickly looked around to find Trixie, trotting to where they were. "Hi Rexy!" she said happily, planting a little smooch on his snout. He blushed, and heard snickers all around. He ignored the rest and said, "Hey Trixie. Is there something I can do for you?" "Sure. Why don't you tell me what you're playing." She replied, scanning the table for a box, or bag of which it said the games name. "Oh. It's just goldfish." Rex quickly said, noticing Trixie's actions. "You can play if you want." He said, smiling nervously. "But then we would have to start over!" Mr. Potato head whined. "Well you would do the same for the Mrs." Hamm piped up. Mr. Potato head threw down the cards and stomped away. "Gee, what a steaming potato." Woody said as he rolled his eyes. "You can sit between me and Rex." Slinky said, patting the seat next to him.

Trixie gladly took the spot, and began playing gold fish. Sometimes when no one was looking, she'd kiss Rex on the jaw joint. And even though he was a toy, he would blush. All of the toys that were playing started gradually leaving, until it was only Woody, Rex, and Trixie. When Trixie was beginning to ask Rex if he had any three's, Woody looked at Rex, winked, and ran off. Rex felt a blush creeping to his face. Trixie looked up to see if he was listening. She had asked him if he had any three's, twice. She looked around and found out that Woody had left. She put down her cards down and said, "See later tonight on our da- I mean video game night. Remember, tonight Bonnie has a sleep o-"

She was quickly cut off by Bonnie slamming the door down stairs. The toys jumped to there original spots. She ran through the door in her cape, grabbing Jessie off the floor, making her "fly" around the room. She flew Jessie right into a cardboard spaceship, with Buzz standing in it. "Jessie Lightyear, reporting for duty!" She said, linking Jessie's arm through Buzz's. "What's that, ranger? We need to go back in time and save all of the dinosaurs before extinction? Ok!" She put the "spaceship" on the bed, and said to her toys before closing the door, "See you in a minute, ok?" She quickly shut the door, and ran off.

"Did you hear that Buzz?" Jessie said putting her hands on his shoulders "We're married!" She picked him, squeezed him, and dance around with him all around the room, and kissed him a million times. Buzz wobbled over to Woody and Rex, pointed his finger up, as if he were going to say something. All he did is just fall over. Rex stared at Buzz for another minute or so. They heard Bonnie coming up the stairs, with her mother, telling her to watch out so she wouldn't drop anything. All the toys, (even the appearing as unconscious Buzz), got up to there old positions. Bonnie's mother opened the door, so Bonnie with the arms full of supplies, could get in. She put a few Prehistoric tree's on a cleared off, art table that her mom had set up. She also pulled out a few miniature dinosaurs. She put up that grass from Easter, whatever it was called. It truly looked like a prehistoric jungle.

"Ok mom. Thanks!" Bonnie said to her mom, walking out the door. "Now where was I? Oh yeah," she said with a thoughtful look on her face, "Come on Jessie! Let's go save the dinosaurs!" Bonnie picked up the cardboard spaceship, and rasberried to make the "going back in time" affect seem more real. The ship landed on the prehistoric paradise table. Jessie walked out looking around in amazement. "Seems wonderful. I couldn't imagine dinosaurs getting hurt at this time." "But look," Buzz said pointing at the sky, "A meteor." A yellowish brown rock came flying down. The ground shook as it hit the ground. Dinosaurs scurried out from trees, lakes, and grasses. Buzz and Jessie were almost done loading the dinosaurs in their special ship. Buzz pointed over to the largest tree. "Look, a group of dinosaurs." The duo tried to run on the shaking table. Jessie fell, and then told Buzz "Go without me. I'll protect the other dinosaurs in the time machine spaceship." Buzz nodded, and ran off. Rex and Trixie were next to the tree. "I love you Rex" Trixie said. "I love you too" Rex replied. They started kissing. All of the smaller dinosaurs started chanting, "Trixie and Rexxx sittin' in a treeee, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Buzz grabbed on to Rex, and Trixie's hand. "You guys don't get to come!" Buzz said, looking at the little dino's, running off to the ship. He jumped in the time machine space ship, and blasted off through a vortex.

"Bonnie!" her mother exclaimed, "It's time for dinner!" "Ok" she said, dropping the toys on the bed. When she was about out in the hall, she poked her head in her room one last time and said, "See you guys in a while!" When the door almost fell off its hinges as it slammed, the toys all got up. Rex gave Trixie a long, desiring look of love. She giggled and blushed. "I've never k-kissed a g-girl" Rex said, stumbling over his words. Trixie walked toward Rex, and told him to bend over. She said she had a secret. He bent over, to see what it was, and when he got to Trixie's height, she turned his head facing towards hers, and kissed him on the lips. It was a long, hard kiss. The smaller dinosaurs came over. "Hey, Trixie, where's our welcome?" they chorused. "You know them?" Rex questioned, waving his little arms in the air. "Yes, Rex. They came in the same play set as I did." Trixie explained. Rex shook all of the dinosaur's claws. Rex asked Trixie, "Now, would you like to tell me anymore secrets." She blushed as he bent down. The kissed again, even longer, and more… Fantastical.


End file.
